Deja Vu
by Sullen Kitty
Summary: Oneshot. When Alex and Bobby settle in to watch TV, they end up watching Law & Order: Criminal Intent and flipping out a little bit.


Title: Déjà Vu

Title: Déjà Vu

Summary: Oneshot. When Alex and Bobby settle in to watch TV, they end up watching Law & Order: Criminal Intent and flipping out a little bit.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own LOCI, Friends, Stargate SG-1, CSI Miami, Bones, In Plain Sight or Sex & the City.

--

Saturday night at Alex Eames' place.

Nothing too exciting. Just kickin' back with Bobby and watching TV.

The large glass bowl of popcorn between them, they settled down to do some serious channel surfing. Alex, being the master of said skill, held the remote.

_Friends:_

"The blonde chick is a ditz."

"The monkey is stupid."

_CSI Miami:_

"This guy is so incredibly monotone."

"Who dyed his hair, Trump?"

_Bones:_

"What is this, The Epic of Gilgamesh?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Just change the channel."

_Stargate SG-1:_

"How are they getting into other dimensions?"

"Through the stargate. Shhh."

"I'm changing the channel."

_Sex & The City:_

"That's a nice dress."

"If you plan to be a hooker, then yes."

"You don't plan to be a hooker, it just happens."

"Do you speak from experience?"

The bowl of popcorn nearly gone, Alex went into the kitchen to make more. When she returned, she found Bobby staring at the TV with a look of avid fascination on his face. "What's on?"

"Law & Order: Criminal Intent."

"What's that?" She plopped down on the couch next to him. "Some kind of cop show?"

He shrugged, still staring at the TV. "I guess. I've never seen it before. But look – don't they kind of look like us?" He nodded towards the television set.

Alex grabbed the remote. "What episode?" She hit the INFO button. "'Zoonotic'?"

"Like the –"

"Pathogens. I know, Bobby, I was there for that case too."

They both watched as the detectives followed the veterinarian into the changing area.

Bobby blinked. "I am having a severe case of déjà vu."

Alex shook her head. "You too?"

As soon as Bobby saw the male detective become protective of his partner, he knew.

As soon as Alex saw the female partner's disgusted face when she looked at the vet, she knew.

They both jumped up from the couch, popcorn flying every which way. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Someone's been following us!"

"What with the camera angles, I should think we'd have known!"

"How the hell did they get us on camera, then?!"

"I don't know!"

They both lunged for the phone at exactly the same moment. Bobby got to it first and punched in Ross's home phone number… the number they had been told never to call unless it was a dire emergency.

Did people following them around with cameras count?

The captain answered groggily. "Yeah? Ross here."

"Captain, it's Goren and Eames," Bobby said, putting him on speakerphone.

"Detectives, it's one o'clock! It's Saturday! WHAT do you WANT??"

"Turn on channel thirty-eight NOW. Someone's been following us with cameras!"

They both heard the TV flicker on. "Detectives, 'In Plain Sight' is on."

"It is not! Mary MacCormack's face has appeared nowhere on my TV, Captain!" Alex said wildly.

"You're both drunk, aren't you?" he asked accusingly.

"Do I sound drunk to you, Captain?" Bobby asked, attempting to keep his composure. "Because even if I was, I sure as hell would not be hallucinating about seeing my face on national television."

They both heard him sigh, a crackle of static across the airwaves. "Detectives, go back to bed. Get some sleep. You are not, I repeat, are _not_ on television." And as an afterthought, "And if you ever call my house again, I will kill you both. Good night."

He hung up.

Bobby set the phone back on the cradle. "What do we do now?"

Alex pursed her lips. "No one's going to believe us. We could always just finish watching the episode."

Bobby flicked through the menu. "Look, there's a marathon."

"I'll get some strong coffee."

x

Monday. Just another day at Major Case.

Captain Ross walked over to their desks. "I hope you both had excruciating hangovers for waking me up like that."

Alex and Bobby blinked and yawned. "We weren't drunk, Captain," Bobby said, rubbing his face. "We were on TV."

Skeptical, he turned to Alex. "Still? You too, Eames?"

"We stayed up all weekend to watch the marathon," she replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sorry if our work isn't up to par today."

Ross shook his head in disbelief. "Are you using drugs? Shrooms, purple haze?"

They both rolled their eyes, and he nodded tiredly. "Yeah, I know you aren't. But don't talk about this ever again, or else I'll have to order a drug test on the two of you."

"Yes, Captain," they both mumbled, turning back to their work. A large yawning sound escaped from Alex's lips as she turned her laptop on. "Woops."

Bobby laughed a little, the sound eclipsed by a yawn from his own mouth. "Dammit."

Ross walked away. That must have been some strong freaking booze.

**-Fin-**

A/N: I was up really late one night watching CI and randomly thought, "What would happen if Bobby and Alex watched themselves on TV?" Thus, the story was born! I wanted them to go on a quest, but this is what came out. :)

And I love the last line. And the show comments. I leave it to you, my dear readers, to decide who said what. XD

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
